40 different worlds
by thuganomicsmastah
Summary: Harry, Ron, Hermione and Draco accidentally conjure a portal and they have to go through 40 worlds before they can return to their own dimension.
1. portalitecuz

**_Chapter 1: Portalitecuz_**

the main entrance door to Hogwarts squeaked as Harry opened it.

"Ugh! I hate it when that door squeaks." Hermione said.

"Me too....Dumbledore should fix it...I mean, a flick of the wand will stop the sound.." Ron agreed.  
"That sounds reasonable Mr. Weasley." A voice said from behind them.

They turned around and saw Albus Dumbledore smiling at them. Ron bit his lip and smiled sheepishly.

"But, I use muggle objects to fix my stuff. It does the job better." He informed them.

"Oh...well then I guess the squeak stays then.." Harry chuckled.

"I must go now. Good day to you three." Dumbledore bowed slightly and left them. They made their way to the Quidditch Pitch and Ron and Harry started flying.

"What a way to ruin my day!" someone drawled.

"What a way to ruin ours..." Hermione retorted.

Draco Malfoy was there, holding his broom, the tsokolatethunda. (the girl's broom is called strawberrylaytnin...lol) Unusually, he was not surrounded by his friends.

"Shut up mudblood." He said.

"What did you call her?" Ron said, jumping of his broom.

"You heard me Weasel, I called her mudblood." He smirked.

Harry also jumped off and clenched his fists. "Why don't you go fly somewhere else!"

Draco smirked again, "This is my field Potter."

"It's the schools field idiot!" Ron burst.

Draco climbed his broom and zoomed of. "I'll race ya! Whoever wins, owns the field. Harry and Ron mounted too, their competitive side taking over.

Hermione sighed and pulled out her wand, she had a feeling she would need it. Draco noticed this and thought Hermione was going to hex her, so he took out his wand. Ron and Harry followed. Now the three boys thought the other would attack. Hermione started to think the same. All four of them held out their wands and shouted their spell. Sparks flew from their wands and all of a sudden, everything was blue and green. They felt as though they were being pulled by something but they didn't know what exactly it was.

"What the??" Draco yelled. Nobody heard him, they were all too busy yelling and screaming.

Then out of nowhere a vortex appeared and they were pulled into it. The vortex closed and disappeared. Unfortunately, the four of them disappeared along with it and nobody seemed to notice.

swirlies........swirls.......hehe....kaleidoscope effect.....stars.....

BUMP

"You're on top of me!" A muffled voice said from below Draco. He looked down and saw Harry below him. Below Harry was Ron and above Draco was Hermione. He threw her off and pulled himself away from the dweebs.

"Where the hell are we?" Draco muttered. He looked around and noticed the familiar streets of London.

Hermione had gotten up and was rubbing her head with her hand. Ron and Harry were still grumbling on the ground.

"Why are we here?" Hermione asked Draco.

He shrugged, looking as confused as her. Hermione glanced around and bit her lip.

"This is London.." she murmured.

Draco fought the urge to say "duh". This was a crisis after all. He put his hands in his pockets and saw three people going down the street. He did a double-take.

"That's not possible!" He told himself. He pulled on Hermione's shirt and pointed. Her jaw dropped and pulled Harry and Ron from the ground.

"Look!" She whispered urgently. Their eyes widened as the people walked closer. The three people were unmistakably Harry, Ron and Hermione.

"No way!" Ron said to nobody in particular.

"What happened anyway? How did we get here?" Harry turned to Hermione. She shook her head and shrugged.

"I have no idea. All I remember is we were fighting and hexed each other. Then a blue and green light appeared." She murmured. Then suddenly she got a thoughtful look. She sat down on the grass and pulled something from the backpack she was wearing.

"Hermione, there are carbon copies of us, we have no idea where we are and YOURE READING A BOOK???" Ron demanded.

"I'm trying to figure out how we got here!" She told him calmly. She flipped to a page with an illustration of a huge blue and green circle.

"This is a vortex, also called a portal. People who enter portals end up in different dimensions." She explained.

"So that's ho we got here? A portal?" Draco crossed his arms and sat down.

"I'm guessing." She nodded.

"But how did the portal appear?" Harry looked down at Hermione.

"That's what I'm not sure of. To conjure a portal, it takes a very powerful wizard of witch. Plus there's a spell that needs to be said." Hermione pointed to a line in the book. The boys leaned over and read it. "Portalitecuz"

She nodded again and thought for awhile. "You know, the end of this spell sounds a lot like the spell i used."

Then her eyes opened wide, "What spell did you use Harry?"

"Poriferous" Harry told her, confused.

"Ron?" She bit her lip.

"Literato"

"Oh no.....Draco?" She asked catiously.

"Talibano" He answered.

"I used Cuzicousco." She told them.

"I don't get it..." Ron said.

"We must've said our spells one after the other....PorTalLiteCuz" She groaned.

"Which means we conjured a portal without knowing it!" Draco ran his hands through his hair. (he does that when he's nervous.)

"How long do we have to stay here?" Ron asked worriedly.

"Well, a person normally goes through 10 portals when he/she conjures a portal before he/she reaches home. Even if only one person said the spell, all the people who travel with him/her in the vortex will go through 10 worlds. Since there are four of us..." She paled as she read the book. "40 different worlds...."

"40 worlds??" Harry said with disbelief...

"Ugh!" Draco groaned loudly.

"So I guess this is the first world?" Ron murmured.

Hermione nodded softly. "We'll just have to make the best of it.."

"It's all your fault Malfoy!" Ron suddenly burst.

"My fault?? Granger was the one who took out her wand!" Draco defended himself.

"Me? Well you started the fight!!!!" Hermione angrily said.

"But Potter was crowding me!" He blamed.

The four of them started arguing. So much for making the best out of it..


	2. the first world

**_Chapter 2: The first world: What a pair!_**

"Draco, grow up!" Harry retorted.

"Grow up? You're the one who should grow up you immature pompous jerk!" Draco shot back.

"If there's anyone here who's pompous, immature and is a jerk..it's you Malfoy!" Ron shouted.

"Guys! Quiet! The people are staring at us!" Hermione shushed.

"So?" All three boys yelled.

Hermione frowned then grabbed their shirts and ducked. 

"Mione!" Ron grumbled.

"We're looking at us!" She told them.

"What?" Harry asked, confused.

"The Golden Trio of this world!" She whispered.

"Oh!"

"Where do you think they're going?" Draco asked.

"Diagon Alley, I suppose." Hermione thought.

The Golden Trio() entered a building which looked like the Leaky Cauldron.

"Let's follow them!" Ron proposed.

"Why?" Harry asked.

"Well, I want to see how we live in other worlds."

"That's actually a good idea Ron." Harry agreed.

"Are you two mental?" Hermione said, "What if they see us?"

"They won't! C'mon Mione! Don't be such a killjoy!" Ron frowned.

Harry and Ron pulled Hermione and they headed down the street. Draco followed closely behind. They entered the Leaky Cauldron and Tom, the bar tender, looked at them queerly.

"Didnt I just see you come in?" He asked.

Ron, Harry and Hermione gulped. Draco remained calm and raised his eyebrows. "No Tom. Have you been drinking? You should get some rest."

"Yeah, I probably should." Tom shook his head.

Draco grinned and walked to the back door. He almost went out when Harry stopped him.

"Hold on! What about us? We might not be in Diagon Alley yet." Harry said, "You should go check and we'll peek here in the window."

"Okay." Draco pushed the door open and saw the Golden Trio outside tapping bricks.

"Drakey!" Hermione of the other world squealed.

Draco winced at the name. "Drakey?"

Hermione approched him and gave him a kiss on the lips. Hermione(regular) gasped from inside the Leaky Cauldron. So did Ron and Harry. Draco looked startled and pulled away quickly.

"Drakey-poo are you okay?" Hermione asked concerned.

"Uh..yeah." Draco said quickly.

"Are you sure? Then why'd you pull away so quickly?" She pouted.

"Uh...I....I ate garlic! I have bad breath..." He lied.

"Oh, okay." Hermione frowned and slipped her hand into Draco's. Draco looked at it disgustedly. They entered Diagon Alley and the brick wall closed again.

Hermione, Ron and Harry(regular) stood up from the position they were crouched in and waited for a couple more minutes before following.

"Ewww." Hermione shuddered.

"Drakey??" Ron said with distaste, "What kind of name is Drakey?"

"I can't believe you're dating Draco!" Harry turned to Hermione.

"I'm not! She is!" Hermione protested.

The boys rolled their eyes and they exited the room. They tapped the bricks and entered Diagon Alley. They stood there, looking around for Draco. It wasn't too long before they saw Draco and Hermione cuddled together in the Café. Draco was trying desparately to remove himself from Hermione's grasp. Harry and Ron(other world) just sat their and chatted. They walked nearer and stopped at the shop before the Cafe. Draco saw them and mouthed "Get me out of here!"

Harry shrugged and tried to stiffle a laugh. Watching Draco squirm was always fun but since this situation was disgusting, he tried to push the laugh away.

"Ugh! I'm so clingy!" Hermione complained, watching herself.

"Hey look! There's Draco!" Ron jumped.

"What?" They turned to see the Draco of this world walking down the Alley. Their eyes widened.

"Oh no! Ron I told you this was a bad idea!" Hermione whispered.

"It is not! I have a plan." He pushed Hermione toward Draco of this world. Hermione glared at Ron and tried to run away but Draco had already spotted her.

"Hermione! Hey babe!" He called out.

Hermione forced a smile. "Hey Drakey."

"What, no kiss?" He teased.

Draco leaned over and kissed Hermione. Ron and Harry's mouths fell open.

"Maybe it was a bad idea." Ron mused.

Harry nodded. After Hermione detatched herself from Draco., she exchanged glances with Ron and Harry. Suddenly she caught sight of Draco form her world and tried to catch his attention. He finally looked her way and his jaw dropped.

"Stand up! Make up and excuse!" She mouthed.

"What?"

"Stand up! I have a plan!" She repeated.

Draco looked over at the clinged Hermione and siad, "Uh...hold on a minute. I have to get something."

"I'll go with you!" She voluntereed cheerfully.

"No!!!" Draco practically yelled. "Uhm, I mean, just wait for me here okay?"

"Okay...."

He stood up and joined Harry and Ron in their hiding place. They watched Hermione as she talked to Draco.

"Um, Draco?" She started, "I have to go somewhere, meet me in the cafe okay? Oh and when I return, please don't ask what I got. It's a....uh, surprise."

"Okay, See yah later babe."

Hermione ran off.

"I totally hate you Ron!" She burst.

"What did I do?" Ron said, trying to look innocent.

"Ugh!" She shuddered again and turned to Draco. "I can't believe I'm dating you here!"

"You think it's a joy to kiss you?" He snapped.

"It's my favorite thing in the world!" She muttered sarcastically. She fell silent and followed Ron and Harry back to the Leaky Cauldron. They rented a room and went up the stairs.

Hermione collapsed on one of the beds. She wouldnt admit it to anyone but the kiss wasnt really that bad. She quickly shook of the thought. She just stared at the ceiling and listened to Ron and Harry talk.

Draco was on the edge of the bed. To his surprise, Hermione wasnt a bad kisser, though he'd never admit it. He stared at the mirror disgustedly for thinking this. He was about to lie down when a blue and green light. The second portal had just appeared. Hermione, Harry, Ron and Draco jumped in it one by one and they disappeared.


End file.
